Midnight Scars
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Jasper's life is destroyed and everything he knows is gone. When Aro lets him stay with the Vulturi as a guest, what will happen? Life in Volterra is about to change... Jasper/Jane crack pairing. Gradual OOC. M for lemons. Jane POV.
1. Guest

**Author's Note: *EDIT: Welcome to the first ever (good) Jasper/Jane crack pairing fanfic. This story was started when I wanted to experiment with some things dealing with why people read different stories, I think. It's been a while since I started writing this. There is a lime and a lemon in this story, but they will not come until later chapters. Prepare to actually luv Jane and feel all her emotions!***

**Welcome to the first Jasper/Jane crack pairing fanfic ever!! okay, just researched, and it looks like the third or fourth...well, this one is probably the least plotty and the most lemony! teehee. i hope you like this story. lemons to come in later chapters. i'll warn you when they do come, cause it won't be for a while. this is more of an intro chapter, not a longy, sorry. please REVIEW!! oh, and i do not own Twilight...if i did, there would be some major changes in the plot....**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Guest

"What's wrong, master?" I inquired, looking into the clouded eyes I had grown so fond of. My master just stared back at me in silence, a rarity for this life-loving man.

Finally, his paper-like skin on his face crinkled as he smiled. "Nothing, my child…I was just remembering…." He would say no more, and I took that as my cue to leave. But just then, I heard quick footsteps from down the hall and the doors of my master's study banged open.

In rushed someone who I thought I would never have to see again—at least not with golden eyes. His blond, wind-swept hair framed that hypnotizing face. His clothes were singed from fire, but soaking wet, as if he had swam here all the way from Washington. And all over his pale skin were crescent shaped bite marks from years into his past.

With a pained expression, like he was burning like his clothes had, he whispered, "They're gone. All of them." Then rage overtook him, "_Why did you destroy my family?!_"

My master looked the tortured man over. At last, he answered, "I did no such thing, young Jasper."

"But, Aro—"I let out. Shit.

Aro gave me a quick glance, just so I would know I'd be punished soon enough. Fear washed over me, and glared back at the source: Jasper, he was not one to fear. And I knew that my fear was not my own.

As if understanding my now angered expression, the only emotion I felt was rage.

Before I could be calmed down, the stupid vampire was kneeling on the ground before me.

"Don't you wish you could've died with them?! _Don't you want to be truly burning now?!_" I yelled at him. If there was one thing I hated more that being treated like the child I looked like, it was being controlled.

"JANE! STOP THAT!"

I followed the command reluctantly. Jasper's body un-tensed but he remained on his knees, thinking. If he was like his "brother" Edward, he would be begging to be killed right now. If he was like his other "brother" Emmett, he would jump straight at us, ultimately getting killed.

Of course, the last remaining Cullen was the one bent on the most revenge, the one who was also part of several wars and knew his strategies. He understood the mind the most.

Aro, though, was older, wiser, always one step ahead. "Now, now, my boy. Why don't we calm down? We may talk about this later. But as of right now, you are out guest and will be treated as such. Stay here as long as you like."

And with that, my master snapped his long fingers and some random vampire servant came in to escort Jasper to his new quarters. He didn't argue, but I could tell he felt defeated.

And he was.


	2. Unwelcomed

Chapter 2 - Unwelcomed

Jasper stayed with us for a long time….

When he first came, he never came out of his room. Nobody knew what he did all day and all night long, but he was very quiet. Felix thought that maybe the defeated man had escaped, but it was a false hope.

We all knew he was still in the confines of that solitary room, contemplating his next move.

Soon after I had left my master's side that first day, I realized it was actually harder for me to control that mental fire I placed on Jasper than it normally was. I had to concentrate more, truly envision that fire lapping at his skin, destroying him.

The only other time I had ever had to really try to send my powers was against Bella and her damn shield. But I could get to him, it just required actual thought. Could Bella have given a small mental shield to him before she died?

I thought about this constantly. It just wasn't normal. Aro caught me several days after Jasper's arrival.

"Jane?" I looked up as I was called out of my thoughts. My master was looking at me, concern plain in his face. "Now it is my turn to as you what is wrong," he said, a smile playing across his lips.

I smiled politely. "Nothing, really," I replied.

He reached his hand out, knowing I was holding back, that there was something more. However, he was shocked when I recoiled, an act no one, especially me, his most loyal member of his guard, would do.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…Why don't you check on our guest? We are to feed within the next hour."

I stared at my master. Why would he send me to do servants' work? But I complied anyways.

______

The corridor was silent. Nobody was around, vampire or human. They must be avoiding that strange, silent man.

There were no guards at his door. Odd. Well, he wasn't a prisoner, but a guest, but still.

I opened the door and walked right in, not bothering to knock. I never did.

I hadn't been in one of these rooms in ages. The walls were bare grey stone, with no window, seeing as we were underground. Only one torch would burn in the room, casting everything in deep, entrancing shadows. However, the torch was out. The room was in total darkness. Not even the fireplace was lit. But any vampire could see in here anyway. A single dark wooden dresser was placed against one wall, containing clothes a male guest could change into. The king-sized bed was also made of wood, with a beautifully hand-carved headboard and posts for the curtains hanging around it. The bedding was a deep, red. Blood red, in fact.

And there he was, sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the bed, unmoving. His head was hidden between his legs and arms, his hair falling in curtains around his face. He looked so weak, so defenseless. It was actually heart-wrenching, even for me. This was a first.

I thought I would have to torture him to get him to come with me. This would also count as an excuse to try torturing him again, using my powers, and see what was up with that stuff. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be going soft, now, could I?

Jasper wouldn't look up, even though I knew he heard me, felt my presence. He was a broken man and had no reason to live. Still, I had to follow my master's orders and bring this man, prisoner or not, to the feasting room.

"Jasper…?" I called out quietly. I winced at the broken silence. It was so peaceful before, and my voice cut at the silence like a razor sharp blade. "Jasper, Aro wanted you to come with me. He said he thought you should feed…" I felt so hesitant, so unlike myself.

He could feel that hesitance. That is what caused him to look up at me.

His eyes were black from lack of blood. I had once heard someone describe Jasper as looking like he was always in pain. I had gotten a good look at him last time I met with the Cullens, concerning that disgusting half-breed, and he did look pretty pained, yet so in control. Humph. Aro actually wanted to experiment making those cross-breeds. Ew, much?

And I had seen him when he first came here; right after his family was destroyed. And of course I had seen him when I had tortured him. That was the worst face he had made. But this one topped it, hands down. He was just cooped up in this room, wallowing in his own misery. I could never force someone to make that face, it was beyond torture. It was beyond burning man. It was…it was like you were the last remaining member of the only family you had known for over two hundred years.

A hint of a glare met his eyes as he murmured, "Why would you care, Volturi? What have I ever done to deserve this, huh?" With each word, his voice became more powerful. "You have no idea what this _feels _like!" he spat. Pain washed over me. It was mental pain, but not the illusion I used. I felt like I was being torn apart in a hundred pieces and being dipped in acid and getting venom poured through my veins and on fire, all of this while feeling human and vulnerable. Desperation flowed through me. "That is only a _fraction_ of what I feel, Jane! _Would you like some more?!"_

I was on my knees, hands covering my face as if I was about to cry. I had never needed to cry in all my years with the Volturi, for I never had a reason. But now I understood what others meant when they said they wish they could cry. Tears would not come and instead I heaved huge gasps of air. It felt like Alec was taken from me, and Aro, and my parents I had forgotten about so long ago. All of them innocently taken.

"J-Jasper!" I coughed out. Instantly, calm washed over me. I wasn't even angry at him. I was sorry for him. Aro would never understand what he let Marcus and Caius do. The Cullen family was gaining too much power. That half-breed was going to have children, and nobody knew how that would turn out. A cross-breed between a half-vampire/half-human and a half-wolf/half-human? The child could completely destroy what little haven we have found in this immortal life. It could be the one in that family to finally break the single rule we have: Remain secret.

So we—"we" meaning our leaders—decided that not letting the child be born was the best thing to do. Of course, the only way to do that was to make sure that no one could avenge the child and that half-breed. That meant taking care of the whole family. Nevertheless, one of them had to be away at the very instant the house was set on fire and left to burn.

Jasper obviously couldn't save anyone, although it seemed like he had tried. His clothes, the ones he were still wearing, had been singed like he had run through the fire with our abnormal speed.

I could hear him lie back on the bed, not wanting to fight anymore. He had truly given up. All this time and he couldn't come up with a plan?

I just sat there, on the stone floor, my legs tucked under me, my head in my hands. He just lied on the bed. Neither of us moved for a long time. Once, he had sighed, and another time, I had winced at my memories of those feelings I was still getting the after-effects of.

After the calm slowly evaporated, leaving me more in control of my tense feelings, Jasper sat up. I looked up into his black eyes, dazzling myself. I believe Bella had used that word once when she was describing what Edward does to her. She is dazzled by him, hypnotized, dazed. She did it because Edward, to her, was hot. I was dazzled because, because I never actually looked a vampire that I considered beneath me in the eye. And I had never seen such black, soulful eyes.

Jasper stared back. He had been used to seeing eyes like mine before—bright red was the only eye color he had known in his past. So that wasn't the reason behind his staring. Whatever the reason, it was cut short by a loud knock at the door. And in walked Alec, obviously coming to figure out what was taking me so long.

As soon as he saw me on the floor, vulnerable to any attack coming from Jasper, he ran to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me. But the act was also possessive. He glared at Jasper, daring him to try and attack now. Jasper stared back, a blank look on his face. He just kept staring, body completely relaxed. That's when I noticed the black fog seeping over the bed.

"OW! SHIT, JANE! What the hell was that for?!" Alec screeched as I punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying of me and into the stone wall next to the door. He straightened up and walked towards me again, thinking I was possessed or something.

Jasper was out of the trance now and shooting daggers at Alec. A felt a wave of fear wash over me like that first day, knowing it was Jasper's doing.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. They were both poised ready to strike. Alec was even prepared to fight without his power, wanting a real fight. They shot looks at me, anger plain in their expressions. Alec was used to me enjoying a good fight, at anybody's expense. To stop a fight before it even happened was extremely unlike me. Well, so were a lot of things I had done today.

Alec relaxed, stood up straight and turned towards the door, all the while saying, "Jane is right. The humans will be here very shortly. In fact, I think they are already in the building. Let's get to the room before all the good ones are taken." He left the room without a second thought.

I looked at Jasper. He was still positioned for the kill. "Come on, I'm hungry." I started to leave too.

"No."

I glanced behind me. Jasper had straightened up again and was staring intently at me. Did he ever do anything but stare? It was starting to creep me out. I gave him a quizzical look.

Sensing my confusion as to why he would refuse fresh blood, he continued, "No, I have vowed not to drink human blood. As the last remaining member of my coven, one of the only two to ever drink animal blood and only animal blood, I will not cave just for my thirst." He was set in his views and I knew he would not come with me.

Peering out the door to make sure Alec had truly left, I whispered back quickly, "Do you want me to take you hunting?" Where had that come from? I had no need to hunt for animal blood when a feast was waiting for me downstairs. But I was always a little curious as to how the blood of an animal would taste.

Jasper was shocked. But he nodded just the same, hoping this wasn't some kind of trap. "Where's a good forest with predators?" he questioned.

A smile appeared on my face, quite to my surprise. "Sorry," I replied. "I can't take you right now. But you have to trust me next time I come here, I will take you hunting. I don't want them finding out I've gone soft, now, do I?"

He tilted his head to one side, thinking. Finally, he stated, "No, I guess not." Then he walked back to his bed and lied down. He didn't say anything more.

After standing in the entryway for a full minute, watching him stare at the ceiling, I walked out, not looking back, not understanding what was going on with me.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, this is definately OOC for Jane. and perhaps Jasper as well. Whatever, in fanfiction, you can mold a character however you to. SO HA HA HA! i hope you liked this chapter. one of my longer ones i've ever written...i guess four pages on microsoft word is my brain's limit to any story... this one i actually did some adjusting to the margins and such so i could see what it would like like on here...**

**anyways, please review after you read! i am serious about making this fanfic. and yes, i have 4 others i'm working on. plus several stories on ....so, i'm gonna alternate between writing this story, nessie's, and my audrey story on my other account. please read them all!**


	3. Hidden

Chapter 3 – Hidden

Jasper was really missing out. We were able to snag many tasty humans today. Everyone helped themselves to seconds, some to thirds. It was a large group of them after all. I only had one human, leaving a least a pint left. I pretended like everything was good, that I was happy. It seemed like I was enjoying myself as much as anyone else, but I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched.

My feelings were confirmed when Aro came up to me, dabbing at his chin where a spot of blood had gotten. He took me to one side of the room as the bodies were being cleaned up. "Alec told me what he saw in Jasper's room. Why were you kneeling before someone who you had kneeling before you just the other day?" He was so gentle about it; I needed to tell him.

Taking a deep breath, more to calm myself than because I needed it to talk, I said, "Did you ever stop to think about what this is like for him? He has no one left in the world. He came here seeking revenge and instead found hospitality. He is confused and hurt that you won't even comfort him. He forced me to feel what he's feeling, Aro, and it is horrible. That is why I was kneeling before him. I—"

"Jane," he cut me off, placing his hand on my cheek. Instantly, flashes from earlier today came through my mind. I winced as I felt all that pain again, but Aro did not move at all. He took his hand away right before I told Jasper I would take him hunting. Good, this would be our little secret.

A crease appeared between his eyes, now glowing with fresh blood. "Your actions today are very unlike you, my child…" He walked away after saying that.

_____

Alec would not talk to me the rest of the day and night. I was lonely, a feeling I had never known before. I was usually preoccupied with something, or had my twin with me. Now there was nothing but a deep hole in my stomach, making me feel empty.

Every once in a while, becoming more frequent as the long, uneventful hours passed by, my mind would drift to Jasper. I would think of that pain he felt, those memories he would hold now and forever more, those eyes, the hunt I promised him.

"JANE! G-d, you're so out of it! Jane!" I heard someone calling my name as I was trying to figure out the best plan for taking Jasper outside without any suspicions. "Hey, Jane! Wakey, wakey! Aro needs you! Hah, that got you!" Alec was at my side, shouting into my ear. I was jolted into the present. Alec sighed, arms crossed, "You're really in your own world lately, you know that?"

Yes, I knew that. I was in a world that wasn't so complicated, so full of rules and guards, and people knowing your every step. A world where I could go on a short hunting trip in a forest without being judged. It was to help the poor guy out. I am not growing soft!

My twin snorted at my silence. Yes, actually snorted, at me! "Aro wanted me to come fetch you. Something about our 'special guest'." He put air quotes around the words, so cliché.

We walked in silence to our master's study. It was an uncomfortable silence that somehow could not be broken. It was unbearable. Something had happened between us, I just knew it. Could it have anything to do with Jasper?

"Ah…thank you, Alec. You are excused," Aro said once we entered his study. He was sitting behind his large wooden desk, in a cozy, high-back arm chair made for reading in a library.

My master motioned for me to sit in one of the two chairs placed on the other side of his desk. I sat tentatively.

He didn't beat around the bush. No, it was the exact opposite. "I want you, Jane, to be Jasper's guide to this life," he announced as soon as I was comfortably seated. "Show him the ropes, how things are done around here. You were unable to bring him down for feeding. He still wants to stick to his old ways? I respect that. He has pride. Take him hunting."

I gasped. It was a quick intake of breath that I quickly covered up by saying, "Why have you chosen me? Couldn't you give this assignment to someone…beneath me?" Although these weren't my actual reasons for the gasp, they were some of my many thoughts.

He smiled, replying, "You need some fresh air, some responsibility."

"I watch out for you! That's a responsibility!"

"Jane…."

I stood up, taking my leave. "Fine. I will go tell him now, so he won't be so surprised later. When it's dark out, we will go hunting." And with that, I left the study, making my way to Jasper's bedroom.

______

Jasper was very surprised to see me. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. So my visit had changed him….He seemed more relaxed than before, as if he really thought I would be kinder to him. And he was actually right.

When I walked in, still not bothering to knock, he looked up at me with those dark, deep eyes. Although he seemed fine on the outside, I knew he was worried. There was some flicker of emotion deep in his eyes that led me to that conclusion. Maybe he thought I was here to torture him. After all, it was still daytime, not a good time to leave Volterra, seeing as the sun was still bright and shining. He couldn't think I was there to take him hunting.

I stood in the doorway, not wanting to make a move, for he might think I was going to attack. Finally he asked what I wanted, venom coating his words. No, he didn't think I would keep my promise. He was wrong, though; and now I had the best excuse ever.

I sighed, relieved to understand his feelings. Smiling, I said, "Aro assigned me to be your…guide…to your new life. You are going to be staying with us, aren't you?" I was actually hoping he would. Things were more interesting with him around. No, I did not like him, but I didn't want to destroy him anymore either. After all, that was still sadistic, wasn't it? I mean, he still has to live with all that pain, right?

He looked away, a distant expression crossing his face. He was thinking, as if he hadn't actually thought about this. "I guess I am. There is nowhere else for me, except with Tanya, but that is just too close…." He was starting to become depressed again, but just then, his mood swung. "So, my guide, huh?" he asked cockily.

"Oh, shut it," I shot back. He can control others emotions and his own in a blink of an eye. Certainly it wasn't as fast as we could be, but still pretty fast. "Yes, your guide. So, would you like a tour, oh new one?" I asked sarcastically, bowing forward in mock respect. Fighting fire with fire. Okay, maybe not the best metaphor.

Still, it was quite fun. I hadn't joked around in a long time. Alec was just so serious lately, not wanting any fun. Most thought that I was the serious one, the one who wanted everything my way. The latter was true, but I wasn't always serious. I only do that as a defense mechanism. I didn't want anyone to have anything to use against me.

Jasper noted the change in my attitude. Smirking, he said, "I didn't know you knew how to joke. I always thought it was 'Do this or I will torture you.' Hmm…you're more complex than I thought….This should be interesting." He mocked my voice perfectly. Then remembering my question, he dropped his book, stood up, jutting out his chest as if he was the greatest person on Earth, and proclaimed, "That is an excellent suggestion, whelp. Show your new master around this place. Now."

He stood at least two feet taller than me. I remembered seeing him next to his ex-wife, Alice. She was only a few inches taller than me….

I was still in a bowing position, he still with his hands on his hips and his chest sticking out. We looked at each other in the eye and burst out laughing. I felt like a kid again. And it felt wonderful. I felt so free, so innocent, and so happy.

We were rolling on the floor, laughing so hard, it almost hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, JANE?!" Alec screamed from the door. I looked up, a smile still on my face. He was fuming, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing. Hands resting on his hips, head sticking out, he just made me laugh again; same with Jasper.

Maybe he wouldn't have been so angry if I was just laughing _at_ Jasper instead of _with_ him. Was Alec seriously _jealous?_ Wow, this could actually be quite fun. I could totally mess with him now. Plans started forming in my head, just like when I was first created, after getting over the initial effect of being a newborn.

Finally able to control myself, I pushed off of the ground and dusted myself off. It seemed like I was dusting that behavior off as well. I smiled sweetly, if not seductively, and said, "Now, now, can't I have a little fun?" I walked towards him slowly. "I'm going to give Jasper a tour of the castle, so don't worry. Later, we will be going hunting. Don't wait up," I added, giggling again.

Chortling with me, Jasper added, "Man, you need to relax." I knew what he was doing. Alec's expression softened and he opened his mouth slightly. It was pure relaxation, completely calm. His body slumped over, arms dangling.

Looking at Jasper, I raised an eyebrow. He returned the gesture. We once again exploded into another fit of laughter. Through his laughs, Jasper put his hand out, one finger extended, and pushed Alec's limp figure backwards. My twin protested, but was too relaxed to move. His body hit the stone ground with a crack, causing his head to break through the floor a bit, making a dent.

Still sniggering, we stepped over his body and left the room. When we about to step into the elevator, we heard an angry cry. He was out of his daze, and we needed to hurry. The doors closed in front of us right on time, and we were carried down to the dungeons, our first stop on the tour.

This tour was going to be as thorough as it could be.

We stopped on every floor, went down each hallway, and peeked into all the rooms. Many people, human and vampire, were about. Some gave us curious glances; others just ignored us. Nobody came to introduce themselves. Well, no one who mattered. A few human females went up to Jasper, swinging their hips, chests jutting out to show off their goodies.

I kept silent, knowing they were worthless pieces of crap. He didn't look twice at them. Of course, he did act politely, but that was how he had grown up. I, on the other hand, had grown up thinking that if someone as servant, they were supposed to be treated as such.

Jasper really enjoyed the library. He had walked around the shelves, fingers brushing against book spines. After what seemed like ages, he turned to face me, smiling a content smile. "I can come here anytime I want to, correct?" he asked innocently. Just then, I remembered the book he was reading before.

I nodded in response and we continued with the tour.

I saved the heads' offices for last, hoping they wouldn't mind us coming into their private studies. Marcus's was first. He was seated at his desk, writing something that I honestly didn't care about. As we walked it, he looked up from his work with a bored expression, as always. Then the most surprising thing I had ever seen coming from Marcus happened. He actually smiled. It was more of a smirk, but he was always so expressionless, it creeped me out.

I didn't know what the secret was, but he instantly went back to his work. Jasper took a quick look around the room, staying where he was, and turned to leave. I followed.

Once we were out in the hallway, some ways away from Marcus's door, Jasper turned to me and whispered quickly, "He was amused about something, but also concerned. Mostly amused. What do you think it was?"

We had started walking again, heading to Caius's study. I shrugged. "Maybe that I was actually giving someone a tour. Otherwise, I honestly don't know. He's harder to figure out than Aro." And trust me that was saying something.

Caius wasn't in his study when we went in. His looked exactly the same as his brothers, just with a jewel encrusted sword hung in a glass case on the wall behind his desk. Jasper immediately ran over to the sword, examining it from different angles. Seriously, what is with guys and weapons? I like using my mind more than my fists.

After a whole ten minutes of staring at the long, sharp, priceless stick of metal, Jasper said he wanted to see Aro's office again. Right, he had seen it when he first came, angry and crushed.

I went out of the office and beckoned him to follow, leading the way to Aro's study. The only exception his room had that was different from his brothers' was the bookshelves covering the shelves. This room housed the second largest collection of books in all of Volterra, the first being the library Jasper was admiring earlier.

And there my master was, sitting at his desk, a large volume in his hand. He was already staring at us when we walked in.

He stood up and walked around his desk, exclaiming, "Jasper! So glad you could come see me! How's the tour been so far? Like what you see? Good!" All the while, he shook Jasper's hand, secretly wanting to know what has been on his mind. Jasper didn't protest, but I could tell he didn't enjoy getting his thoughts read. I wonder what it was like for him living with Edward, constantly having your thoughts probed.

Aro let go and turned to me. Grinning a huge grin that crinkled the skin around his mouth, he stated, "It is midnight, you know. Why don't you two go hunting? I know you didn't get your fill last night, Jane." He then whipped around and went back to his desk, gracefully taking one step at a time.

I turned back to Jasper, who was grinning.

I scowled for reasons unknown. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out the door and into the hallway. "Come on, let's go hunting," I muttered as we made our way to the elevators.

* * *

**Author's note: WOOT!! how did i manage to write the longest chapter i've ever wrote for anything already? well, i've been working on thing all day. originally entitled "a hunt" but things got a little...different. added an extra plot twist in my brain that makes things work better. also, if this isnt OOC for Jane, idk what is! same w/ Jasper. but remember, jane's, like, 14 or something...and jasper's gone through a lot of trauma recently...**

**anyways, next chapter will be the hunt along w/ jasper's pov on that fateful night of fire. *not gonna be written in jasper's pov, just told. remember, this is jane's story cause she needs more book time in the series. oh well***

**and anyone who reviews gets a cookie. but not just any cookie, no. ONE THAT ARO MADE! yeah, Aro bakes. cool, right? He will give it to u personally. maybe he will dress up for the occasion...or dress down...w/ nothing but his robes on....oo la la! maybe jasper will join him...PWEASE REVIEW!!**

**oh, and ps, the thing i added in ch. 2 about nessie's baby...yeah. teehee. (for more info, read "Nessie's Lovely Future"). and fwi, the reason this chapter is called "Hidden" is 'cause you find out about some of jane's "hidden" emotions, like her childness.**


	4. Prey

Chapter 4 - Prey

We left through the front doors, thinking nobody would be outside this late at night. We were mistaken.

As soon as I closed the doors behind us, someone moved out of the shadows and stepped towards us. I tensed and Jasper crouched, ready to strike. We relaxed as soon as we saw who it was. Alec was standing not three feet from us, glaring at Jasper. Yes, I was right! He _was_ jealous, for no reason at all.

"Jane, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded. Obviously, he knew we were leaving the building, but he didn't know why.

I sneered, saying, "What does it look like we're doing? Honestly, Alec, go back inside." He was really starting to bug me.

"Seriously," Jasper added, "we're just going on a hunting trip. There is no way I am going to drink human blood." And with that, he turned away from my twin and started walking away. I quickly followed suit.

I knew Alec was still fuming from earlier, and I just wanted to leave him. He was starting to annoy me in a way that I had never felt from him before. Jasper was not a person to be jealous of, to envy. Alec hadn't felt that pain I had, and he didn't know why I was being so nice to Jasper. He thought I actually liked the guy! He was dead wrong though. It was like saying I liked…well, actually I had never been in this situation before; there was no comparison.

______

There was a large forest nearby, about twenty miles from Volterra. I hadn't run long distance in too long. The feeling of the wind pulling my hair back, whipping it in my face, the soft ground or hard cobblestones beneath my bare feet. I had laughed several times on our run, loving the feeling of stretching my muscles.

Jasper was just intent on his running. He was used to it more than I was. Usually I had to walk with my master and only had short bursts of speed. But that was against the true vampire nature. This was what it meant to be part of the undead.

We slowed down once we entered the forest. Jasper closed his eyes and used his other heightened senses to find his prey. Before I had a chance to register what he was doing, he ran off, deeper into the woods.

"Jasper!" I called. "Wait up!" He was faster than me, and I still wasn't used to running too much.

He had paused near a clearing, where I smelled a lot of fresh blood. It wasn't very good fresh blood, however. I peeked around the trees and saw a dead bird lying on the ground, stomach gorged out, feathers fallen everywhere. It was a disgusting sight. The blood wasn't even inviting, it smelled rotten and old.

But Jasper wasn't going after the already dead bird. He was staring intently at what had killed it. There was a wolf licking its chops, lying on its stomach next to its finished meal. Gross.

Jasper didn't care. He rushed right out into the clearing and before the wolf knew what was going on, its neck was snapped and Jasper had his lips to its skin. I heard the soft sound of the man's slurping as he drank every last drop out of his meal. I had a feeling that just one wolf wasn't enough for him, though.

Suddenly the wind carried a small bit of the wolf's blood's smell into my nose. It was at least ten times better than the bird's. It definitely wasn't as good as human blood, but it came pretty darn close.

I sniffed some more, slowly making my way towards the dead wolf, my eyes closed. I stopped as soon as I heard a soft chuckle. Jasper was sitting cross-legged, facing me. His eyes were slightly gold, but still just as deep as before. There was a small smile on his face.

He chuckled again. "Predator blood smells a lot better than herbivore's," he stated matter-of-factly. And then he lifted his nose to the air, tilted his head as if he heard someone calling for him, and ran even deeper into the forest.

I followed him again, not enjoying his sudden mood changes. I was responsible for watching over him. I was no babysitter, and this was definitely the worst babysitting job in history. The baby kept running away, following his instincts, the instincts I had suppressed that past few centuries.

When I found Jasper, he was kneeling over a large body. It looked like a wild boar. The boar's blood smelled just as good as the wolf's, but still not as good as human blood. Nothing could top that.

With a satisfied sigh, Jasper straightened up and turned towards me. His eyes were the color of the sun, golden and shining. The intensity surprised me.

He stood up and walked over to a fallen tree, sitting on the log. He looked into the dark trees, far away. I knew the face he was making; he was thinking. There was no expression, no emotion. I stayed where I was, not wanting to disturb him, not knowing what to do.

"Jane?" he asked suddenly. "Did you know that I was actually hunting when the Volturi guards came?" Jasper was still staring away from me, still lost in the past.

"N-no," I said tentatively. He then faced me, eyes boring into my own.

"And was too far away to hear the screams coming from the house. I heard the sirens though. I thought they sounded too close for comfort, so I ran back home. And soon I heard the screams from my family, the crackling of the fire. When I emerged from the forest, I saw my home ablaze. The arsons had already left and the fire department wasn't there yet. They were probably lost anyway," he added bitterly. I realized he was actually telling me his side of the story. It hurt just as much to hear it as to feel that emotional pain from yesterday.

He continued, "I crashed through one of the walls that wasn't on fire yet, trying to find who was still alive. Only one scream remained by then: Nessie's. I found her lying on the couch, clutching her stomach—she was pregnant with Jacob's child. I swiftly ran to her and grabbed her in my arms, carrying her outside. Her screams filled the night as I lay her down on the grass on the other side of the yard from the burning house.

"Her hair was on fire, and I stifled that, along with her clothes, but it seemed like something more had happened to her besides being slightly burnt. I calmed her down enough for her to say that men in dark cloaks came and held down all of the family, several punching her in the stomach, enough to kill whatever was growing inside her. I knew immediately it was the Volturi, not taking the same chance they had years ago, when she was a child.

"Her child was dead, her insides crushed, she was dying. Everyone else was already dead. She cried into my shoulder, said that she wanted to go be with them, with Jacob, and her parents. I told her to close her eyes and dashed back inside with her in my arms." He paused, probably not wanting to remember what he saw. Taking a deep breath, he said, "There were piles of ashes, but I knew which one was Jacob, and I placed my niece beside it. She cried some more, and I couldn't take it anymore." He looked back into the woods, deep into the trees.

"Nessie told me to leave, that I was the last Cullen, and I needed to leave, not die with them. She said live for them, for they were unable to now. I hastily left, not wanting to come to the same fate they had. But something in the back of my head wanted to disobey Nessie's final words, wanted to die, not be tortured for the rest of my existence.

"I ran faster than I had ever run before, ran across all of America, swam through the Atlantic, and came here. All I wanted to do was kill all of you, kill anyone who knew about the plan to destroy me and my family. But Aro…he-he was calm, not wanting to fight. He said I could stay here as a guest. I don't get it." Finally Jasper turned to me, confusion set into his face.

I was silent, not knowing what to do. Jasper had just shared the most painful story I had ever heard. Before tonight, if someone had told me this, I would have laughed at their misfortune and left them to suffer. But now….

I slowly walked towards Jasper, gingerly sitting on the log on which he was sitting. "I'm-I'm sorry, Jasper. You know how they get…they want to protect us, don't want the humans to know about us…." I was trying to make him feel better, trying to come up with excuses for our inexcusable behavior. Staring at my feet, I persisted, "That baby…we didn't know what it was. You're right, we didn't want to take the same chance as we did with the cross-breed…Nessie….But Caius thought that if there were still the rest of you left…you'd come after us after we destroyed that child….Now I completely regret all of this."

I felt something hard rap around my shoulders. Looking up, I saw it was Jasper's arm. I was trying to comfort him, and instead he was comforting me! There was still pain and sadness in his eyes, but also curiosity.

I sad smile spread across Jasper's lips. "I didn't know you were capable of any of the emotions you have shown me the past few days," he joked, pulling me closer to his side. A genuine smile replaced the grim one, and he chuckled at me again.

I snickered a little too. "I didn't know either."

Then Jasper looked away, into the trees again. Was their more to his story? He surprised me when he said, "So…Alec seems…jealous." He pulled his arm back to his side, and I scooted a foot away from him.

"He's my brother. He's supposed to be protective. But this is just ridiculous! There's nothing even going _on_ between you and me!"

Jasper laughed again. "Hmm…I don't know…" he said. "How would you like to mess with him then?" he asked excitedly. A fire was burning behind his eyes, filling them to the brim with giddiness. He was like a child on Christmas Day, about to get a big present.

I smiled slyly, wanting in on the action. I hadn't pulled pranks since I really was a kid. "What did you have in mind?" I questioned.

A crooked smile appeared on his face, his eyes narrowing. "What do you say to pretending we _liked_ each other? Acting like we are into each other?"

"That would be _so_ awesome!" I exclaimed, pausing between each word. I jumped up and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him towards Volterra. "Come on! I bet he's still waiting outside for us to return!"

Jasper wasn't moving. I looked behind me to see him looking down at our hands. I noticed his was so much larger than my petite hand. It was sort of unnerving to be held within such a strong hand. I looked back up to see him gazing at me through guarded eyes. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

Shyly, he suggested, "Maybe I could carry you back, to emphasize the fake relationship. But only if you're comfortable with it, of course!" he added.

I dropped my hand, looking away from him in a general other direction. Eyes unfocused on anything, I nodded my head slightly, thinking. "That would be…fine," I stated simply. "I bet he'll get a kick out that!" I suddenly brightened again, whipping my head back to Jasper.

He picked me up bridal style and ran. We reached the outer walls of Volterra in minutes. Jasper slowed to a walk, not wanting anyone to suspect something, for there were several humans wandering the streets to start early jobs, or coming home from late ones.

As soon as he heard the soft padding of Jasper's bare feet on the cobblestoned streets, Alec looked up from his position in front of the castle. I could see the glower he was giving us from up the street. I just smiled evilly and wrapped my arms around the neck of the man holding me, pulling me closer to his chest. I nestled my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed contently.

The growl coming from my twin was hilarious! Jasper's chest shook as he tried to contain his laughter. When we finally reached the huge oak front doors of my home, I lifted my head to see Alec standing formally, rigidly, as if he wasn't registering what was right in front of him.

Jasper snorted and leaned forward slightly. I felt his cool breath against my neck, moving towards my jaw. I moved my head to look at Jasper just in time for him to smash his lips into mine.

They were hard and unyielding, but gentle and kind. If I actually liked him, and if my brother wasn't standing just a few yards away, the kiss would've been quite romantic. His sweet breath filled my mouth as he slid his tongue through my parted lips.

I was surprised our lips fit together so well; mine were so small compared to his, just like our hands. I bet he had a lot of practice with this kind of stuff because of the pixie girl he used to call his wife.

My hands tightened around his neck, one moving up to his hair, entangling in the long locks. His arms were still clutching me to his side, but one tightened around my waist right under my ribs as the other wrapped more around my thighs.

The kiss lasted at least a minute. When we finally pulled away, it was only because of the loud slam of the doors in front of us. After staring at the closed doors for a second or two, we looked back each other, smiles pulling at the edges of both of our pairs of lips.

"Great acting, Jane," Jasper breathed as he set me down onto the steps.

He then grasped my hand as we walked into the building that was now both our haven and our dungeon. Alec would make sure we got hell.

* * *

**Author's Note: one of my longest chapters eva! finished it at like 11:00pm last night. don't you luv it? uh...the mood swing thing, yeah i realized i was making him do that, and i almost said "his mood swings were giving me whiplash" but i just kept it to the fact he had constant mood changes. teehee. remember, vampires are like that. you see that w/ Jane and Jasper respectively. mostly Jasper, but that's cause he's awesome!!**

**Now, if you review, remember, Aro will give you a delicious cookie!! Jasper's gonna give out back messages. i mean, who else can get you that relaxed?! and of course Alec is jealous, DUH!! He wants in on the action, so he's going to give you guys some ice cream...*w/ no bowl...((wink))*. And if there's any guys out there who would not appreciate men coming into your house to do provocative things, Jane sends her sincerest appologies, for she cannot make it. she's a little...tied up at the moment...trying to plan how she's going to make Alec so jealous, he'll turn GREEN!! MUA HA HA!! she'll be here next chapter, but only if you review!!**


	5. Learning

Chapter 5 - Learning

I have always loved Alec, but as a brother, no more. Sometimes he would kiss me, though. And these kisses seemed like more. Even though we were related by blood, it seemed that because our blood no longer flowed through our veins, he could love me like a lover. I never liked that.

That was another reason for me to agree to Jasper and me pretending to love each other. I wanted to show Alec that I didn't have to love him just because we had been together for so many centuries. And apparently, my twin was getting that message.

Jasper and I had barely walked through the front doors when we were bombarded by Felix and Demetri, both grinning evil grins. What were they hiding?

Before I could get the answers out of them, Jasper spat out, "What are you so pleased about?" The pair of idiots just looked down slightly in response. They were looking our hands, which were still intertwined.

Jasper pulled his slightly, wanting me to come forward, so we could get around our roadblock. "Come on, let's go," he said flatly.

"Uh uh uh," Felix said, wagging his finger in our faces. Then he froze, shock forming on his face. He was looking right into my eyes; I could almost feel the pain he was feeling. Somehow, it felt so relaxing to stretch my mind like I hadn't in days.

"Jane," Marcus called out. He usually just stood on the sidelines, not intervening. It was usually Aro who stopped me. "We would like to talk with you. Now."

This was not good.

______

I left Jasper with the guards and followed Marcus through winding corridors. I worried the whole time. What was going to happen to me? What would be so important as to send Marcus to come fetch me? This meant there was no way of me escaping whatever the three brothers had in store for me.

We stopped in front of two large metal doors. Looking back at Marcus, I saw a small smile flicker across his usually-emotionless face. He nodded his head towards the doors, indicating I had to go inside. This was really not good.

"Jane…" Caius whispered as I entered the dungeon-like room. He and Aro were sitting in small wooden chairs against the opposite wall. Several members of the guard were standing surrounding them. I was in big trouble if I was brought to this room, with my masters being guarded. I was their guard!

Marcus joined his brothers, sitting in between the other two, and nodded his head, wanting Caius to continue.

"Jane…" he said again. What was going on? "When a vampire chooses their mate, they keep them for life. And our lives are quite long, as you know." Where was he going with this?

Marcus continued, "When a mate dies, they are gone. That is it. Usually the vampire who is still alive grieves for a long, long time." Were they talking about Jasper?

Finally Aro spoke, "And usually you cannot change mates once you have one."

I didn't understand. I just stared at them. Aro raised his arms and indicated for the rest of the guard to leave. This was supremely not good. Whatever they were about to say was only meant for my ears to hear. But they still wanted the guards there to protect them it seemed like.

"Alec…" Aro started.

I cut him off, "ALEC?! YOU THINK MY MATE IS _ALEC_?! HE IS MY _BROTHER_! HE CAN_NOT_ BE MY MATE! I LOVE HIM LIKE A _BROTHER_, NO MORE!!" They thought Alec was my mate and I loved him. He must have told them about my little performance with Jasper. It was just supposed to piss him off, nothing more than that. Why was he going straight to the heads?

Aro and Caius chuckled at my distress. The third brother, like always, did nothing, showed no emotion. Yet there was a gleam in his clouded eyes that wasn't normally there, as if he was hiding something. Something important.

"Ah…" Caius sighed. "But he doesn't think that way, Jane." Alec thought he was my mate? This was bad.

I spat, "Is that even possible? To have an unrequited mate?"

He smirked. "It is now, apparently, my dear Jane."

"But as we were saying before, when one of us loses a mate…" Marcus did not need to continue. We all knew what happens when one of us loses a mate. Marcus was not always so quiet, so gloomy. He used to be my friend, one I could talk to. The thing is, I had once discussed, long ago, when I first joined the Volturi, Alec. I told him that I only thought of the boy as my twin brother. Marcus believed me. He was the only one who thought so; because he could feel the bond we shared. Our connection was one-sided love and one-sided companionship.

Even Aro never believed him, apparently.

"Jasper lost dear Alice," Aro stated. There was a quite depressing note to his words. He wanted Alice in the guard very badly. She never would say yes, however. "And now…it seems as though all that pain you showed me he felt has left. He has chosen another mate."

My eyes widened. Alec had gone to them, displaying my kiss with Jasper.

"No. No. No way," I kept repeating, shaking my head. "That's impossible."

"But the kiss, the smiles, the laughter, Jane." Damn you, Caius.

"I cannot explain why we are both happier around each other, but please understand there is a reason behind the kiss. And it is not what you think. You must never repeat this, ever, especially to Alec. Please?" They nodded in union. "We thought it would be fun to _pretend_ we love each other. Alec seems all jealous and stuff when he shouldn't be, so we decided to piss him off some more." It felt like I was confessing in church. Even if this was a horrible, evil plan, it felt good to know others would understand mine and Jasper's motivations.

Once again, Marcus smiled. "You feel nothing towards him, then? You are just using him to…piss off—for lack of a better phrase—your brother?" Why was I being interrogated?

"Yes."

Caius chuckled again. "Then go right on ahead. This seems quite funny and I want in on the action. Marcus, make Alec think they feel something towards each other. Let him think there is an intense, loving bond between them." He chortled once more. "We will be watching, Jane."

Aro excused me and I left, going straight to Jasper's room. I bet he would want to know what happened.

______

As I got off the elevator on his floor, I heard voices coming from down the hall.

"And if you hurt her in any way possible, I will personally rip you up and throw you into a slow-burning fire. You hear me?!" It was Alec. I didn't move, wanting to hear more before they realized I was listening in.

"Alright," Jasper's smooth voice responded. "I wasn't planning to."

"And remember: if you ever leave, you won't be able to get her back."

"And why is that?"

"She won't forgive you. You'll lose her." Oh, no. He thought that if Jasper ever left, I would be heart-broken and crawl "back" to him.

I had to stop him from completely destroying our plot. Running into the room, I shouted, "And what makes you think I would go back to you, Alec? In fact, I was never with you. Stop deluding yourself, brother."

His eyes bulged as he inclined his head forward. He let out a whimpering sound as I sauntered over to Jasper, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, and pulled him forward with a chunk of the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

An odd feeling in the pit of my stomach caused me to jump a little. It was strange. But in the process of my jump, on reflex, my hand grabbed Jasper's hair to keep me from falling back. He pulled me towards him, leaning back slightly so I had to straddle his legs to keep our lips connected.

_Come on, Alec. Leave already. This is getting uncomfortable, _I thought, no, pleaded.

Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back further. Still, I could feel Alec's eyes boring into my back. I had the oddest feeling that he thought the relationship I had with Jasper was fake. It was only a hunch of his, but there was the chance.

The feeling in my stomach continued, steadily sending jolts through my body. By now Jasper was flat on his back. I heard soft footsteps and a creek of the wooden door, knowing my brother had finally left. My eyes opened and I leaned away from Jasper's lips. Oddly, my body didn't want to. It wanted to remain kissing him. And apparently so did Jasper.

He entangled his hands in my hair, his eyes shooting towards the door, where I saw a small crack in the wood. Through it I could make out the bright red eye of my brother. He was spying on us!

I guess we had to keep the act up. I smirked and turned back to Jasper, pushing his head to the side. My razor-sharp teeth grazed his marble neck. My tongue could feel the texture of his scars. There were crisscrossing half-moon shapes all over his skin. They were like a message for my tongue. I lips found the tender spot right under his ear and kissed there.

A moan escaped his mouth. He seriously was enjoying this. I was only doing it so Alec would get off my back.

Then I felt hands against the small of my back. He had lifted the bottom of my shirt. The large hands slid down into my pants. My underwear was the only fabric between him and my ass, which he squeezed rather hard. I felt the jolt in my stomach again, larger than before, more powerful. It caused me to jump, making my pelvis bash into Jasper's on my way down.

He moaned again. As did I. I looked up again, at the door. Still, I saw the red glowing behind it. What a pervert!

Suddenly, I wasn't wearing any pants. They were thrown at the door precisely where Alec's eye was. I heard a small curse before looking back into Jasper's eyes. The golden color was beautiful. He stared back into mine, a smile playing across his lips. The lips then decided it was my neck's turn to be sucked. I let out a small moan as he found my tender spot.

I pulled at the bottom of his shirt. He had finally changed into new clothes. But these didn't have that earthy smell the others did. These had a clean, old smell. And it wasn't that great. He lifted himself off the bed slightly so I could pull the fabric over his head. I let the shirt drop out of my hand over the edge of the bed.

That's when I looked down.

Besides the infinite bite marks on his skin, he was also rather toned. His abs, his pecs, his biceps, every muscle. He was strong, but not too buff. At least not skinny and lanky like my twin. I gasped slightly.

A smirk crossed Jasper's face as he lifted my shirt above my head. He then went back to kissing my neck. Making his way down to my collarbone.

Once there, he flipped over so he was on top of me. His muscles bulged slightly, with him suspended over me. I was able to quickly peak at the door, where there was still that red circle. Was Alec still watching to see if we would stop, just because we thought he was gone? Or was he enjoying watching us? If that was the case, he needed to see a psychologist.

Jasper continued kissing and sucking at my skin all the way down my chest, which I then realized was almost completely naked except for my bra. His nose tickled me as he let out his breath between my breasts. Was he smelling me? If that was the case, I was allowed to smell him too.

I moved my hands from his chest to his long, soft hair. I pulled down, letting his head crush into my chest. I didn't mind, and he, being a guy, didn't either. From there, I lifted my head slightly to the crest of his head. He smelled wonderful. Never had I ever really smelled anyone. I knew everyone had a specific smell, but I wasn't concerned with that. But now I would be.

A small "Harrumph" came from the door and I knew Alec had finally left. And I almost let go of Jasper. Almost.

A rather large, quick, breath through his nose and into the crook in my neck sent another wave of what I realized just then as pleasure from my stomach through my body. That caused me once again to jump, for this was the first time in my centuries old life that I felt this way. Yes, I will admit it. At that moment, I was a virgin. I was one of those girls who believed your first time you have to do it with someone insanely special. I was always cooped up here, what did you expect?

This jump once again sent my pelvis into Jasper's, which felt harder than before, if that was even possible.

He then dropped down on me. Pleasure was sent in waves through my body as I wrapped my bear legs around him. He moaned again. Longer, lower.

I pulled at the button on his jeans. He used one hand to undo them as my hands went back to his chest, where they couldn't seem to get enough. He then pulled off the pants and kicked them over the foot of the bed.

We were in only our underwear. Alec was gone. And neither of us would let go of the other. Did I truly like him? Or did my body only love this? I think it's my body. Whatever the case, I pulled him back to my lips.

He pried my mouth open and stuck his tongue in forcefully. It explored on its own as his hands explored my sides, my stomach, and my hips. They stayed away from my breasts, probably aware that we weren't really together. Even when he was almost having sex with me, he was still the gentleman he must've been brought up to be.

My hands were either in his hair on his chest. I moaned into his mouth and moved my head, so he was kissing my neck. I then went to his. I easily found his tender spot and applied a small amount of pressure there. He moaned loudly and I felt through my panties his boxers start to wet. Mine grew slightly wet as well. He was just too hot.

What?

Did I just call this guy hot? Oh, no. That must've been what Marcus kept grinning about! I was falling for this man! After all, he made me happy, he made me laugh, made me joke around. He practically taught me compassion, sympathy. And now, I was almost losing my virginity to him without protest. But I barely knew him. I had only spent about a day with him. I considered him greatly beneath me. It was impossible for me to fall in love with him.

But I think I was.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH MY FUCK!! THIS WAS SIX FUCKING PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD!! *and remember, i edited the pages so i know a little bit better how much room it will take up here...***

**so, just to clarify: yes, jane used to be bff's w/ Marcus. Caius luvs to torture anybody, even Alec. Aro has no comment. yes, they all know something was already up w/ jane and jasper. and no, they kept their undies on tonight... And no, i don't know what took Alec so long to leave them alone. whoops, looks like jane is falling in love. i luv it that i will never write a chapter from jasper's pov. you guys will be helpless until further notice!! oh, and this chapter, besides having some fun lemoning and a little bit of info and stuff, was more filleresc. next chapter will either be complete filler or an added plot twist. possibly at the end...**

**and remember, i seriously need reviews, otherwise i might die. so, if you review, first of all, you will get more chapters from the non-dead author, ME!! and second, Aro will personally come to you and help you bake a whole batch of cookies! he'll even help you stir. and even help LICK THE SPOON!! Caius is bored, so he is joining. he'll be taking over for Jasper giving back messages. Marcus, since he is single, and finally getting over his grieving, will put you in his lap and tell you a nice, lemony, bedtime story. if you wish, you may straddle him. he won't mind...uh...Alec is sorta throwing a hissy fit. so if you wanna comfort him (saying something like "i'll be ur mate, sweety"), be my guest. and jasper and jane are sorta...preoccupied...what's that? oh, Demitri and Felix are gonna actually take over for Caius and his messages and he is going to give you a candle-lit bath. you'll be happy right? and boys...wait another chapter, k?**


	6. Visitor

**Author's Note: Yep, that's right, my longest chapter ever (7.5 pages on microsoft word, almost 8) and it has another POV in it. I was planning this chapter for a really long time, but needed to wait until the right time. Also, I pretty much made it up as I went along because I only had certain things I knew...so *SHH!!* Tanya gets a POV because it's important to know what happened w/ her instead of just Jane seeing her for the first time, not understanding what the hell was going on.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Visitor

Tanya POV

Maybe I should call him one more time. Try one more time…

"The number you are trying to reach is not available," an automated voice said on the other side. Damn. This was not good. I had been trying to call Carlisle for over a week. Everyone else's phones were also disconnected. Something wasn't right. Kate said I didn't have to worry; there must be a good reason they disconnected their cell phones. Still, I was anxious.

Calling each of the numbers one last time, I realized one was different. After hanging up, I dialed again. And the female voice said something different than the others. "The number you are trying to reach is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone." That meant that his phone was only off, not disconnected!

"Jasper! Jasper! What the hell is going on?! Please turn your phone on! Please get this message!" I screamed into the mouthpiece, getting strange looks from those around me. Not the smartest idea to yell when you are surrounded by a bunch of humans who have no idea what is going on. I ran out of the shopping mall as quickly as I could without looking suspicious.

After that, I called Kate. She would be worried if I went missing. And I was about to go missing all right.

"Hey, Tanya! You coming home finally?" Kate asked as soon as she picked up her cell.

I breathed in a long breath before saying, "No. Something's wrong with the Cullens and I need to check it out. I will be back in a few days." With that, I hung up. There was no use telling her. She'd just worry. She was happy now and I didn't want to ruin that. She's my family, but so is Carlisle.

Once I was free from prying eyes, I ran as fast as possible to where the Cullens lived now. It was not near Forks, but out in the country.

They lived a life of solitude so Nessie could grow up privately without humans getting freaked out. Jacob, the werewolf, had gone with them. Seth often came, and Leah came every so often. Kate, Garrett, and I visited when we could. It was nice, their home. There were forests and fields all around, so much game to prey on. And it was lovely to run through the grass instead of snow and ice.

But now something in their little piece of heaven was wrong. I had called Carlisle to check up on him and his family, nothing more. But his phone was disconnected. I didn't understand. I tried each of their cells in turn. I was really worried by then.

And now I found something weird. Why was Jasper's cell the only phone that wasn't disconnected? Thoughts of what could've happened ran through my head, none of them pretty. Each one more gruesome than the next.

By the time I reached their home, I was losing my mind. But I had reason to: I smelled ash and burnt things in the air. Not. Good. At. All.

Then I saw their house, or what was their house. It was burnt to a crisp, barely standing in its frame. I smelled them in the air. Running, I could see small piles of ashes that I knew were them.

I wished I could cry. My family was dead, destroyed, gone. They were vanished from this earth, never to come back. It was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed up all my happiness and hope, flushing it down to the core, where it melted to the ash that was now blinding my sight.

They were the most powerful people I knew; and they were somehow overpowered.

Trying to find some clue, even though I knew exactly who did this, I wandered around the rubble. Little glints of silver told me that their phones were melted. That explained a lot.

The ashes were piled in pairs, each Cullen with his or her mate. Jacob and Nessie, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and—NO JASPER! Where was he? He wasn't a pile of ash with his family. He had escaped! And I knew exactly where he had gone. There was no time to waste, he could already be dead and I needed to avenge his and his family's deaths.

My chest constricted as I took one last look at what used to be my extended family. I might only have one member left from them, and I needed him.

I pulled out my cell phone, dialed Kate. She picked up before the first ring even finished. "What's up with them? Tell me. Now." Worry was plain in her voice. She hadn't been letting on how worried she really was before.

"They're gone. Dead. You know who did this," I gasped out, barely able to speak from emotion. My vision was blurring red, but I needed more time before I lost myself to my instincts. "Listen to me: stay where you are. I promise I will be back. I promise." I pressed end. I promised her I would return, so I will.

_____

I ran across land and over sea, needing to get to Volterra.

And I got there, was actually welcomed by several guards. They said something like, "I've had enough of these Americans. This one is going straight to Caius, not Aro." What the hell was he talking about? The two big guys had each grabbed one of my arms. I was not comfortable and I couldn't get out of their grip.

Luckily for me, Caius—who I knew to be far less fair than Aro—was with his brothers when I was dragged to him. A smirk lit up his face when he took in my golden eyes. Aro and Marcus both smiled as well. Was there a joke I was not a part of?

Aro was the one that spoke first. "My dear Tanya, correct?" I nodded slightly. "You must have come across our little…surprise…for the Cullens. And now you are here to avenge them, correct?" Once again, I nodded, this time vigorously. "Well, and you also must have realized Jasper wasn't with them…" He trailed off.

"What have you done to him?" I spat out. My words received mischievous grins from the three brothers, and glares from everyone else. Alec, the little brat, looked like he wanted to bite my head off at the mention of the other man.

Just then, laughter broke through our silence. Through the open doors of the chamber I was in, I saw a tall, blond man smiling and laughing as he gave a giggling black haired angelic girl a piggy back ride. A small amount of blood was on his shirt, meaning he had just been hunting.

"JASPER!" I screeched and ran to him. The girl immediately got off his back as I lunged into him, ferociously hugging him. His body relaxed as he got over the initial shock. But that's when I went into shock.

The girl he had been carrying on his back was none other than Jane, the sadistic little monster than inflicted fiery pain with just her mind.

_____

Jane POV

After that night, I thought things would get so awkward between Jasper and me. I had realized my true feelings and Jasper had almost taken away my innocence. And it was all because we didn't want Alec to think we were faking our relationship. Why was he watching for so long anyway?

But we had somehow become closer. He held my hand even when there were no others around. I smiled at him for no reason at times. We laughed and read and ran together. It was as if we never were enemies.

Soon, he had to hunt again. I, obviously, accompanied him. For once, things were silent. We listened to the sounds of the woods, the plants, the creatures. No sound came from either of us. I liked it.

Of course, I wouldn't actually hunt myself. I still drank human blood; I would only have enough satiate me, however.

When he was done, Jasper stood and looked at me, his golden eyes smiling with his mouth. We started to walk back to my home, hand in hand. He started to tell me stories of his past. It was weird, but it seemed like he really did like me now. We were somehow more than accomplices, but friends. And that, too, I liked.

We took turns telling stories until we were at the front doors once more. I took a deep breath and then jumped onto his back. He let out a startled cry that turned into a howl of laughter. I laughed too, giggled. That's how we entered the castle. That's how everyone saw us. And that's how Tanya and Alec saw us.

We had passed a chamber that I knew was holding my masters at the time, the doors wide open for once, when a woman cried out, "JASPER!" I had never heard her voice before, or if I did, I sure as hell didn't care to remember it.

Whatever the case, she came sprinting out of the chamber and flung herself at us. I hopped off Jasper's back and the woman clung to him. He relaxed into her arms, hugging back. Something tugged in the back of my mind. A feeling I just couldn't put my finger on. But then she saw me.

She immediately backed away from Jasper and crouched down into a fighting position, ready to pounce at me. Like she could win! Slowly, she questioned, "Jasper…what was…this thing doing on your back...?"

I smirked. Jasper cautiously stepped forward and placed his hands firmly on the woman's shoulders. She stood up under his grip and turned her body to him, her eyes never leaving mine. Who was she? How come she seemed familiar? How'd she know Jasper?

"Tanya," Jasper sighed. A spark lit in my mind. She was one of those who stood against us last time we faced the Cullens. We destroyed her sister for giving us false information. "Jane is…well…" he struggled to find words for our relationship. Of course he would; he had just lost his mate and now he had another girl. And he couldn't tell her the truth, for Alec was right through those open doors, listening to every word coming forth from our mouths.

I had to step in, to save him. I sauntered towards him and placed my arm delicately but possessively around his waist. I felt like Alec, but it had to be done. "I'm his rebound girl," I explained. "The only one to understand his pain at the time..." I held back a flinch from the memories of his misery he had inflicted on me. "So now it seems that we are dating." I smiled sweetly, if not with malice.

Tanya gasped. Again and again with each sentence I put into her mind. She could not find her voice. Words escaped her. Finally, she choked out, "B-but Jas-Jasper, what-what about Alice?" She just couldn't wrap her mind around this. Hell, I barely could.

He smiled solemnly. "Is it possible to fall in love twice, Tanya?" he asked gently. What he said seemed so real; I almost believed it. What if he really did love me? Could we both be happy with each other? I mean, I realized I was falling in love with him. I had considered him my enemy for so long, and vice versa, and now….It really did seem that hate was closest to love.

The woman looked away, back into the room where everyone was waiting. We had definitely convinced Alec. He was sulking in the corner, detached from everyone else.

Marcus was actually the one who spoke up first. "You seem to make our other guest happy. Why don't you stay as our guest for a while as well?" So unlike himself. Was my messed up relationship with Jasper truly doing this to him?

_____

Tanya had accepted the invitation and Jasper and I lead her to her bedchamber. She kept her distance from me—understandable. After all, we both still considered each other enemies even if we had a common…friend I guess you would say.

When we reached the enclosed space of her room, all hell let loose.

"JASPER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SADISTIC LITTLE MONSTER?!" Tanya screamed into Jasper's face. He stood his ground, not looking away from her eyes. However, he wouldn't defend me. Instead he just let the woman rant on and on. "And after you just lost Alice! Don't tell me you aren't grieving! It hasn't been that long, has it? And why _her_ of all the Volturi?! And why from the Volturi in the first place? Is she really a rebound girl? Tell me, Jasper. Stop letting me walk all over you, you pushover, and tell me right now!"

He remained silent. Couldn't he feel my worry? _Just tell her,_ I pleaded. _Explain something. She's a friend, isn't she? Just tell her. She can be trusted, right?_ Whoa. Yeah, I just said I could trust somebody. Jasper really was changing me. I already felt I could trust him after all.

Finally, yes finally, Jasper spoke. But it wasn't anything I was planning on saying if he wouldn't talk. "I grieve differently from you, Tanya. You should know that. And maybe I needed a distraction instead of just sitting in my room all day. Maybe I did need someone who actually let me show them my pain. Someone who actually took my mind off of everything. Yes, I still miss Alice, of course I do. Why wouldn't I? She completed me. But now my other half is gone, so can I not have someone else to temporarily replace that half, even if it's just a third? There'll always be that piece missing, you know that. But Jane…get to know her, and she's not that bad, really." Wow. Just wow. I would've never have thought to keep up the act. Of course, this woman couldn't be trusted.

No one really could in the long run. In fact, I bet I couldn't even trust Jasper completely. He could be leading me on with all this talk that I almost complete him. He didn't know my true feelings, so this could all just be false. Life lesson (okay, un-life lesson): don't trust a soul. Maybe not the best choice for words…there was a chance that Edward Cullen was right.

_____

Somehow, Jasper's speech convinced Tanya. Apparently, she _did_ trust him, even if he didn't trust her.

And apparently, she was taking us up on our offer of staying a few days. But only a few days, she warned. A week at the most. That was good. We didn't have to keep the charade up around every corner for too long; just until she left. Then we could go back to just acting our best around Alec.

However, it seemed that we didn't need to act. We naturally did exactly what we did before. Meaning: we acted just like a real couple, minus the make-out sessions…and sleeping together—for obvious reasons. But we still held hands, and hugged, and laughed, and smiled. But we just had an audience for most of it. Tanya just wouldn't leave us alone. Maybe it was because she had no one else here. That was one of the reasons Jasper stayed with me so often.

So it was odd when, three days after Tanya came, I was called to an audience with my masters. The three of them needed their guard, for they were facing some stupid law-breakers. Well, some vampires that were threatening to expose us. Jasper was of course welcome, and Tanya was curious. They followed me to another chamber on the floor above the dungeons.

I had the oddest feeling that it was possible for me to mess up whatever my job was while these two were watching. Was it worry? Embarrassment? Anxiousness? I accidentally brushed against Aro. Bad idea.

"That's stage fright, dear Jane," he whispered as quietly as possible in my ear as I walked pass. Shit. Stage fright? For me? Is that even possible?

I barely paid attention to what was going on. Whatever they were saying wasn't important to me. I just wandered in my own little world. It was a world I frequently visited lately, when I was separated from Jasper, or Alec was around. It kept me sane for the rest of the time. In the world, I relived that one night I had with Jasper—minus Alec of course.

Someone called my name and shocked me out of my daze. Shaking my head to clear it, Caius repeated, "Maybe you need some persuading…_Jane…_"

I gave my head one last shake and thought, _Oh, yeah, right._

The man Caius indicated feel to his knees, pain distorting his facial features. The fire in his mind relaxed my own. Stress from the time I first saw Tanya holding Jasper disappeared, burned to ash along with this guys hopes. I sighed, content, not taking my eyes from the tortured man. He was the reason I couldn't be happy. He was the reason Alec needed me so much, in ways I didn't want. He was the eyes of those around me. He was my own pure torture. Imagining him as this made it so much easier to destroy him from the inside out.

I felt stares from around me. I never tortured people this long. But I needed it. I really needed it. That's why Aro hadn't stopped me yet. I felt the stares from Jasper and Tanya. The woman couldn't believe what I was doing. Ha, I'd show her. But I didn't.

The one glance I risked towards Jasper caused me to stop, immediately. I remembered him in pain, and I didn't want to see that again. I just couldn't. I really was turning into a pushover.

The man fell flat on his face, mentally exhausted. I still felt relieved, but at a weird cost. I felt like a disappointed someone. I knew it wasn't me, but someone.

Looking into his eyes, I saw it. I saw disappointment in Jasper's deep eyes. Tanya's eyes held the hate I knew I deserved from her, and my masters' eyes were either emotionless or gleeful. Alec's of course would never show his true feelings. But Jasper's…they stood out to me. I turned away, not wanting to continue. Until I was allowed to leave, I drifted between worlds.

_____

It was a whole week after Tanya came that we had to go hunting again. Jasper said he usually could last two weeks without blood. But now, because of the constant human blood perfume, he had to hunt twice as often. Tanya came along, too, for it was even longer since she last hunted.

Jasper and I lead her through the streets, to the woods we had started to grow to love. The woman understood we wanted silence during our run. She kept silent the whole time.

However, it felt weird having her there, following us. I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone else behind us. I often looked back, behind me, not fully enjoying the run.

Oh, shit. I finally realized Tanya was with us. Meaning I had to hunt animals for real. And drink their blood. That way it seemed like I really did love Jasper—which I did!—and would even change my ways for him—which I think I would. After all, why else would I go hunting with him unless I was hunting myself?

Once we were safely inside the forest's boundaries, Jasper and Tanya let their senses take over. I blinked, not knowing what to do. I followed their scent and found them in a clearing, both devouring their bloody meals. Next to Jasper was another dead boar. It looked okay…

Jasper glanced up which he was done, saying with a smile, "I know you still have trouble catching your meal…" He indicated the extra animal. Aww, how sweet! Alice really was lucky! Except for the whole burning and dying thing of course.

I walked to the boar and leaned over it. The smell was intoxicating up close. I breathed it in, and then leaned down, pressing my cold lips and teeth to the soft, still warm neck. My razor-sharp teeth punctured the flesh easily. Blood flowed into my mouth. I kept drinking the crimson liquid, filling my body with its warmth.

Barely recognizable was the thought that human blood was still better. This was still pretty damn close. After all, it was still blood.

Finally, I straightened up, grinning. Jasper and Tanya had been watching me the whole time. Oddly, I was okay with that.

Jasper walked forward and took my hand, pulling me up from the kneeling position I was still in. I felt energized, ready for anything. Well almost anything. He was still holding my hand as he leaned in closer.

Was he going to kiss me? In front of Tanya? But no. Instead, he whispered, "You have some blood on your cheek." Then he leaned in even closer, so I could smell his sweet scent, feel his cool breath against my skin.

He licked my cheek sexily, taking the blood with his tongue. It sent tingles throughout my body. Feelings I hadn't felt since that one night. It was romantic, sweet, caring. I actually loved it. I wanted to turn my head just ever so slightly so his lips would press into mine. I wanted that feeling, needed it.

But the moment was ruined. Jasper was knocked backwards by a rush of wind. Okay, not a wind. Alec.

Alec tackled Jasper to the ground. He actually tackled Jasper to the ground. What the hell? He wasn't even using his powers! They were rolling around in the grass, Alec's small hands trying to wrap around Jasper's wrists, both fighting for dominance.

I grabbed for Alec and Tanya for Jasper. We pulled the guys apart, Jasper easily relaxing, my brother still clawing at the guy.

"AAAH!" He fell to the ground in pain.

When I finally lifted the fire, I screamed at him, "_What the hell is wrong with you?!_"

He just kneeled, panting still. I had never done that to him before, in all these years. The shock on his face stung me. But…he deserved it…but still…

We left him there, panting, staring off into space. The run back was as silent as the run to the forest, but this silence was eerie.

I didn't see Alec for the rest of the night, nor the next day. Apparently, soon after the hunt, Tanya approached Aro, saying she was going home. She then went to Jasper to say a solemn good-bye, hoping he would leave with her. He wanted to stay.

* * *

**Author's note: SWEET!! YEAH!! You likey? Please review! Also, if you are wondering why the writing seems a bit...different for the hunt scene is because of the length of this chapter and my lack of time at during the day (going to bed at a normal hour 'cause of standardized testing every morning this week), this was the...third...sitting it took to write this chapter. Yeah. And actually, the hunt scene was written at school. So, yeah.**

**Anyways: EVERYONE'S HERE THIS CHAPTER!! Review and Aro will help bake a cake w/ you. Or two...Caius decided to read to you (you in his lap of course), and Marcus wanted to go for a moonlit stroll tonight. Felix and such will continue with the messages. Jasper will serenade you (I've heard he's a very good singer...and I like the southern drawl *he'll add it if you want it*). Alec will offer a kissing booth...tent...(complete with bed). *Don't ask. It's his idea.* And if there are any _boys_ reading this: Jane and Tanya are ready for some strip teases! (Their idea, not mine. I swear. *Idea taken from fanfic "A Night to Remember" (Though Eddie was the one doing the strip tease in that...)*)**


	7. Love

**Author's Note: You're gonna kill me right? too long w/o an update. here are my exuses: school, hw, school play, new fanfic (PLEASE READ!!), uh...no inspiration? seriously, i got a little bit passed that first break (the line) and i couldnt get any farther until tonight. now its almost 1 am. teehee. u'll luv this chapter. HUGE TWIST IN THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. If i did, Bella would've died. And i don't own the song "What's Love Got to do w/ It?" Awesome song. luv it. i know it's not like my usual titles, but i got the idea, and it won't go away. watch nigahiga's youtube vid "the ipod human". features this song! teehee.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - What's Love Got to do With It?

After that hunt, Jasper started avoiding Alec at all costs. And oddly, Alec stopped appearing all around the castle. When I did see him, he was always deep in thought. And whenever Jasper saw him, he gave my brother a strange, disgusted look. I didn't get it. So my brother tackled him when he tried to be romantic; that doesn't give him the right to think badly—more badly—about him.

Several weeks went by. We never heard from Tanya again, but I had a feeling that Jasper might've been contacting her somehow when he was alone. I still didn't have to worry, but I had that strange feeling in the back of my head whenever he seemed happier after spending time on his own.

"Stop being so jealous," he scolded at one point after he pecked my lightly on the cheek. He had just come back from some alone time in his room. And he seemed happier than usual. After all, he did kiss me.

Jealous? I was jealous? That's what the feeling was? Trust Jasper to know what I was feeling. But I put up the defensive. "What would _I_ be jealous of?" I questioned. Seriously, I could not be jealous of Tanya.

"Tanya," he stated simply. "I bet you've figured out by now that I call her every once in a while, when I'm away from you. I promised her. It's mostly so she knows I am still alive. She doesn't trust you. And now that she's seen how much of a nut Alec is, she's worried."

"A nut?! Don't you dare insult Alec like that! We might be going out just to piss him off, but that doesn't mean you can insult him any time you want to!" I was really fired up. But I just couldn't stop. "And stop giving him those looks whenever you see him! I hate it! He is still my brother, after all!" Really, he had no right to keep insulting him.

Jasper's eyes widened slightly. "I just don't like the vibes I am getting from him, okay?" he said. As if that would get me to lay off. "I just wish I could get Edward here. That way I would know what the hell the kid's thinking…" Wow, he had never mentioned his family at all since he was with Tanya. The fact that he was able to talk about his brother so easily made me think that Tanya coming wasn't that bad…

______

After that, I really didn't care that Jasper talked with Tanya. If she was able to make him okay with the loss of his family, I guess she wasn't all bad. And anyway, she was gone, and Jasper was here. He was with me. That's all that really mattered. That and getting Alec insanely pissed off.

But what was with Jasper not liking the "vibes" he got from Alec? Was there seriously that much hatred in the vampire? But hatred wasn't a cause for one to be disgusted. And like Jasper had said, he wanted to know what Alec was thinking. Does that mean that there was some other feeling he was getting from Alec?

"Jasper," I called as I exited the elevator one night, close to midnight. He was in his room, possibly reading. I knew he had called Tanya the other day, so they were not talking now. Yet there were voices coming from Jasper's room. Oh, shit, Alec was there again.

"Alec, why do I keep getting those feelings from you? It's disturbing. Can't you understand that Jane doesn't love you? She loves me, and I love her back," Jasper was saying. What feelings was he getting?

Alec responded, "I know…I don't love her anymore, don't worry. I love her like a sister, like how I'm supposed to love her." SERIOUSLY?! That was such a relief. Finally we can stop this stupid thing once and for all. Jasper can go back to his Tanya and life in Volterra will be peaceful yet again. But…but did I really want Jasper to leave? I knew I was falling in love with him, but I really didn't think he loved me back. Why does love, a simple four-letter word, have to be so complicated?

"That's good. But that doesn't explain the emotions I am feeling from you. In fact, I am feeling them now. What's going on?" Jasper said, emotion seeping into his previous monotone. What the hell were the feelings Alec had?!

A snicker came from Alec. "I said I don't love Jane that way anymore. I never said I wasn't jealous of your relationship anymore…" WHAT THE FUCK?! How can he still be jealous if he didn't love me?

"WHAT?!" Jasper and I screeched at the same time, me running into the room, and him apparently standing up from his seat on the bed. I just stood in the doorway, shocked. Alec looked from me to Jasper and back again several times. He was surprised that I had heard him. Does that mean he didn't want me to hear his conversation with Jasper? Well, get used to it, brother, 'cause I'm not leaving Jasper's side again!

Finally, Alec collapsed to his knees, head bent in defeat. "I…Jasper…" He couldn't finish speaking. Jasper and I were still too stunned to interrupt his babbling. Thoughts were speeding through my head. If he didn't love me anymore, yet was still jealous of our being together, does that mean that…he loves…JASPER?! WAS MY BROTHER IN LOVE WITH MY BOYFRIEND?! HE'S GAY?! SINCE WHEN?!

Jasper started to back away as Alec lifted his head up to look into my boyfriend's eyes. I was right, wasn't I? "Alec, brother?" I said calmly as I walked forward, kneeling next to my twin. "What are you feeling, brother?" I seemed so sweet when I said those words, so comforting. This was really not like me. Alec knew. He knew that I normally was either apathetic or sadistic, but never nice, even to him.

He was still staring at Jasper, but suddenly—and I knew it was Jasper's doing—I felt waves of love, and the feeling I got that night with Jasper. My body tensed at the feelings; I wouldn't let myself react like how I wanted to. And I knew that if this was what Alec was feeling…he was feeling something towards Jasper.

"Lust," Jasper answered my unasked question. "I've been getting this feeling, and ones of love and jealousy, since he tackled me on that hunt. Jane you know this feeling, and it's called lust. You get it any time I am near you, touching you, kissing you." He smirked at me. "Sometimes, it's interesting being an empath…"

"W-wait," Alec shakily called out. "If Jane doesn't know what lust is…and you are saying that being an empath is interesting…why do I get the feeling you guys really _were_ faking all along just to get on my nerves and piss me off?" Uh oh. "But if that's true, then why would Jane feel lust towards you?" The look on his face was so innocent and hurt-looking it hurt me, almost crushed me. How could we be so mean to him? This was destroying him…

"And love," Jasper added. "She really does feel love towards me. I was never lying about that." Oh my G-d. He could feel every one of my emotions, meaning he knew exactly what I was feeling at all times. And he was just standing there, talking to us twins as if he was superior. He seemed to be enjoying all this. Did he really not love me? He hadn't said it yet, maybe it was just a stupid unrequited love. What was I thinking, anyway? He loved his late wife, not me. How could he love a sadistic little vampire like me?

If Alec hadn't crushed me, that had. "And what about you?!" I burst forth. "This whole time, you've been talking about us! What about _your_ feelings?!"

He smirked, and then chuckled, at my outburst. When he started walking towards me, I started shaking. Why? What was going on with me? "I would never lie to Tanya," he said. WHAT?! I'm Jane, not Tanya! He really did not love me if he confused our names! My eyes grew wide with horror. And then he said, as if quoting some stupid famous old love story, "Is it possible to fall in love twice?"

"That's what you said to Tanya about Jane!" Alec exclaimed. "It's true! It's positively true!" He stood up and walked straight to Jasper. When he was sufficiently in his personal space, he said, almost threatened, "I am not giving up on you. I really do think I love you."

My eyes widened so much, I swear I thought my eyeballs were coming loose and were about to fall out. He loved him. Alec loved Jasper. But I loved Jasper. And Jasper loved me. Somehow, my eyes expanded even more at what happened next. Alec reached up and grabbed Jasper's face. He then crashed his lips to my boyfriend's. Jasper's eyes seemed bigger than mine as my brother kissed him.

Suddenly, Alec pushed away, disgust on his face, his tongue sticking out as he "blech"ed. But then his expression changed to contentment, then anger. Oh, G-d Jasper! He had made Alec get off of him by making him feel disgusted. That was low, even for him. My twin stomped out of the room with a "Harrumph."

"So…" Jasper whispered huskily. I gave a questioning look. After all, I had just witnessed my brother come out of the closet that he didn't even know he was stuck in for several hundred years, and my love had admitted to loving me back, when we used to be immortal enemies, and then my gay brother and (hopefully) straight boyfriend kissed. "We both love each other…And, I think I've realized…I have a thing for small girls…" With that he ran over to me and picked me up by my waist, planting a kiss on my lips.

My legs wrapped around his torso as my arms curled around his neck; I deepened the kiss. He backed up until his legs hit the bed and his knees buckled, falling backwards. We bounced as we hit the mattress, the springs barely holding up. As we bounced, our hips grinded into each others, sending groans from Jasper's mouth.

"Get up, get up!" Jasper growled suddenly as we continued to make out. I obliged reluctantly and lifted myself off of him and onto my side, next to him. There was a ripping sound and a satisfied sigh, and Jasper was pants-less, his slacks lying, torn, on the ground. When I looked back into his face, he smirked, pulling me back onto his chest. I remembered the first night we did this, and automatically, my hands pulled at his shirt, tearing away chunks of fabric. He finished the job I had started and rags landed next to his useless pants.

As my hands once again explored his amazingly toned chest, my lips made their way to his neck. "Here I am," he growled, "in my boxers. And you're fully clothed." He chuckled and tore my jeans and t-shirt off, one in each hand, in one easy movement. Once again, he chuckled. "You're beautiful, darlin'." Oh, wow! Darlin' sounded so cute when he said it! Some of his old southern drawl made its way into that one word. Just his voice was heaven, so I ground my hips into his just to tell him how much I loved it. He moaned loudly. Music to my ears. I grinded harder and he moaned louder. Then groaned. I smirked into his neck.

"Jasper…" I whispered. He moaned again. I was in complete control. He was mine to control. Any movement I made caused him to moan. And that was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Did you know," I continued between slight nibbles of his earlobe, "I'm still a virgin?" I kissed his cheek innocently to emphasize my point. He chuckled, his chest rising and falling rapidly, causing me to bounce…and come down on his pelvis.

After he let a particularly painful-sounding moan, he replied from deep within his throat, "I'll take care of that." With that, he let his hands leave my lower back and make their way up to my bra strap. Not bothering with the hook that always seems too complicated for guys anyway, he ripped the metal apart. I lifted up my chest so he could grab the lingerie and toss it to the side. His eyes moved down, checking me out. His hands, which had found my ass, squeezed, hard. I bucked my hips from the force—and pleasure—and he moaned again, almost a groan.

My underwear was torn from me, and I was completely naked, lying on top of the man that I loved. Once again, he squeezed my ass cheeks, and I once again bucked into his hips. He groaned this time and flipped the two of us over, so he was on top of me. I felt helpless, defenseless, lying under the man. He was larger, stronger, seemingly smarter, and he was holding all of my emotions (and my innocence) in the palm of his hands.

"Jane…" he whispered, much like how I whispered his name. "Don't be scared, darlin'." Right, he knew my every emotion. The last article of clothing on either of us was ripped from Jasper, and his experienced naked body was hovering over my innocent nude one. He was right. There was nothing to be afraid of when he was with me. "You ready?" he breathed into my ear. I nodded my head tentatively.

After another chuckle, he lowered his head slightly, and I kissed his neck. He muttered something that sounded like, "You have no idea how painful this is," then lowered himself slightly. He was going slowly for my sake, but I knew he didn't want that. Then, for some reason, he sniggered. One of his hands, which were resting next to either side of my head, left its post and went to my chest.

The hand then cupped one of my breasts. He sniggered again, and his fingers pinched my nipple. What was he doing? And why did it feel so good? He moved his head again and started kissing me. His tongue entered my mouth quickly and explored to his heart's content. When I seemed to be fairly relaxed, his tongue circling my mouth, his fingers playing with my nipple, the thumb and index finger gave a sudden hard pinch and I bucked my hips.

"Ah! Ung!" Jasper exclaimed. He had almost entered me. That was his plan from the beginning. I was to initiate it. It was his way of taking control while making me still feel dominant. It almost worked too. But this was finally too much for him. "Almost…cumming…" he groaned. What?

Jasper kissed me again, nibbling my lip slightly. And exceedingly slowly, he entered me. The feeling was a mix between pain and pure pleasure. I chose to only remember the pleasure. Jasper intensified the feeling for me with his powers. I moaned. He gradually moved more inside me, knowing the first time is the hardest.

When he was fully inside me and my panting subsided, he started moving out, faster, and in. It felt so good. Soon, he was thrusting in and out quickly. It felt so good! A feeling was growing inside me, a tingling, something that felt so good, yet painful if it wasn't released soon.

With one final thrust, and a buck on my part, I was thrown over the edge. "JASPER!!!" I screeched as he moaned my name. Something wet exploded into me—his semen. Pure bliss enveloped me as Jasper, my lover, collapsed on top of me, completely spent.

"One…more…thing…" Jasper let out between pants, his voice sounding almost solemn. He lowered his head to my neck and nibbled. Then, as soon as he was content with where his teeth were, he bit me, hard. I screamed—not his name, just screamed. His venom entered my body and my breathing stopped. The pain was too much. I was on fire. I had never felt this since I was turned so long ago. Was this what it felt like when I tortured people?

I lay, panting from both pain and pleasure, with Jasper next to me. We stayed like that for a long time. I had closed my eyes after a while, breathing in his scent from the crook of his neck. If there was ever I time in my vampire life when I wanted to sleep so badly, it was then, in Jasper's arms. He had marked me as his own. I felt wonderful and the world was perfect.

As the dawn's first light came through the single window of the bedroom, I opened my eyes to see Jasper's scarred skin on his neck. If the pain I had just received was so intense from one bite, I could barely imagine what getting all those bites, hundreds maybe, would be like.

After a minute or two, I looked up to say good morning to my lover's stunning golden eyes. But what I saw were not glowing suns, grinning to the new day, but two gold balls, cold, not molten and dreamy. A stern look was set in his face. He looked so serious, not at all relaxed like how I felt. Was he regretting last night? No he couldn't! He loved me! He said so himself!

Anyway, why else would he do all that to me, for me? He had taken away my virginity. He had done something that I bet he would never have thought about doing after his wife was murdered. Yet he still had sex with me. Even though he felt my curiosity, he said nothing for a long time.

"I almost called out Alice's name, not yours," he finally stated.

* * *

**Author's note: i repeat: you're gonna kill me right? ALEC IS FUCKING GAY! HE LUVS JASPER! I CAME UP W/ THIS PLOT TWIST SEVERAL CHAPTERS AGO!! i knew i wanted jasper to say something about not liking the vibes he was getting from Alec and Alec saying he didnt luv Jane anymore, but was still jealous of the relationship. the kissing? spur of the moment needing.**

**now, the Lemon. yes, i finally wrote a really good one. see, my first lemon was the one in Nessie's Lovely Future. (btw, that will be discontinued until this story is finished, if i ever decide to go back to it. and yes, it is an official prequal to this story!!) and i actually read that to get into the mood to write this one. i also reread the lime earlier in this story. and no, i never said dick, cock, or penis. now i did. teehee. anyways, Jane is ((was)) innocent. so duh she doesnt know stuff! inclucing a lot of what Jasper says. and yes, duh Jasper still luvs Alice. i just thought that was a great way to end the chapter...oh, and Jasper apparently is so hot, he can get any person - guy or girl, vampire or human - to luv him. my list as of now: Maria, Alice, Bella, Jane, Alec, me, any other girl who is smart and reads Twilight. TEEHEE!!**

**since i didnt get any reviews (or barely any i should say since i can t remember right now), REVIEW OR ARO AND HIS COOKIES GET IT! there is a fire burning right next to Aro in his prison cell. Bella (my idiotic minion) has shielded him so Demitri cannot track him. review or Aro will die. Nessie will rip him limp from limb 'cause he let her be killed w/ her baby!! ...you better review...**


	8. Despair

**Author's note: worst place to get writer's block, huh? Right when all my readers and Jane are ready to murder Jasper...Anyways, I couldn't take it anymore and finally got inspiration. I had about half of this chapter written for like a month now, writing like one paragraph every few weeks or something. Now I got enough inspiration...to write the shortest chapter ever for this story.**

**Please excuse the lateness and the shortness. This chapter has a LOAD of emotion and events. Some you won't fully comprehend until you read Jasper's POV in the sequal that will most likely happen. PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, this couple would be real. It's official: I support Jasper/Jane.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Despair

"_I almost called out Alice's name, not yours," he finally stated._

My body froze. Anger flashed through me, then hurt and pain. The next thing I knew, Jasper's weight was gone, his dresser drawer was open with clothes hanging out, and the door to his room was wide open. He had just crushed me and left. How could he have almost called out the name of his diseased wife?! She was gone! He loved me now! Unless he still had feelings for her…but still. And it had stopped him from enjoying the best night of my life.

I stayed frozen on the bed covered in our bodily fluids for a long time. I don't know how long, but the next time I regained some form of actual consciousness, the sun was no longer shining through the window, meaning it was around noon.

My hand reached up slowly to my neck. I still felt a slight prickly stinging, but was sure I would forever feel that when the skin moved there. My fingers glided over the bitten skin. A gash was there now, in my marble skin, indented in the middle and raised around the edges: a fresh scar. It was probably more noticeable than the ones all over Jasper's skin.

I curled into a little ball—not that much of an accomplishment, considering my size—and wrapped my arms around my legs after pulling the covers over me. My body convulsed and shook, unable to shed the tears threatening to kill me. Despair seeped through me at the thought that my love didn't truly love me. But that was preposterous! Jasper said he loved me, he took away my virginity, and he marked me as his own. There was no way that he didn't really love me.

I breathed deeply as I tried to calm down. This was not the normal Jane. I knew it wasn't. Jane was a sadistic, unfeeling little witch-like angelic vampire. She didn't let useless emotions like love get the better of her, make her let her guard down…to be hurt. Jane doesn't feel pain! She dishes it out like candy! Why was I not acting like her? I breathed in once more and got a full blast of Jasper's scent. It intoxicated me, so I held my breath after that.

Intoxicating, controlling, that's what that god damn empath was! …I cannot believe I didn't see it before! G-D DAMMIT!! HE WAS CONTROLLING ME! He already showed me he could control my emotions, so now he was doing just that. I wasn't really in love with Jasper, no. He was making me feel like I was in love, just like how he made Alec feel disgusted of something that he truly wasn't disgusted by. Oh, Jasper would pay. But if that was the case, then why was I still feeling this way, in so much despair?

"Jane?" Alec called from the hallway. I heard his footsteps as he walked through the doorway, along with heavier footsteps accompanied by Felix's scent. I whimpered from my position on the bed. Suddenly, I felt Alec's weight on the bed, felt him crawling towards me slowly, not knowing how I would react. I didn't.

The covers were pulled slightly from atop my naked body. Felix wolf-whistled when he saw my bare shoulders and neck. "Someone was busy last night! Actually, uh, 'cause you know, we're all vampires here, and well, WE HEARD EVERYTHING! HA HA!!" He started laughing crazily and I didn't even have enough strength to torture him like I needed to.

Alec looked sympathetically at me, unlike his normal glares or apathy. "Jane…" he whispered. Then he was hugging me, holding me close to him. We hadn't acted like real twins, brother and sister—sorry, sister and brother (I have to be superior)—since we were first turned, confused and hurting. And now I was once again confused and hurting. I hugged him back, clung to his small frame, unable to let go.

After a few minutes, something was thrown at me, clothes. Heidi walked in after my clothes she had thrown my way. "Come on. Get up. It's not that bad. Get over it. He still needs time to heal," she said, much to my annoyance. She didn't understand. I shot a death glare at her and she and Felix left the room, his arm wrapping around her waist, threatening to go lower. I heard a shriek then a sound like her slapping him and a "Harrumph" once they got into the hall.

I didn't really care about it at the moment. She deserved the sexual harassment. Alec helped me into my clothes and led me back to my own room, for I was still in a daze. I was so dazed, I didn't notice the piece of paper set delicately on the center of my bed. Alec pointed it out, but I just sat in my window seat. I had sat there numerous times before when I was bored or when I needed time to think. I definitely needed time to think now.

The window overlooked the center of Volterra, a beautiful fountain glistening in the afternoon sun. The water captivated me and I usually lost myself in it. I looked at the people down below, those humans who had such easy, temporal lives. They didn't know how lucky they were, how good they had it. They didn't have to suffer like others, vampires, ME!

Suddenly, after the rustle of Alec lifting the paper to read, I heard a growl erupt from my over-protective brother. He snarled and growled. I flipped around to see him staring wide-eyed at the note left for me. Scared, I snatched it from his grasp and turned it so I could read it. The letter was written in scrawled, yet still elegant handwriting; I knew it was Jasper's for I had seen him write before. It was strange and foreign, however, to see him write to me.

_Jane,_

_By the time you are reading this, I will be almost home. And I mean my real home, with my real family. Although my true family was murdered by you and your so-called "family", I have those that will welcome me with open arms. Tanya will keep me company. Ever since she visited me here, I have kept in constant contact with her, telling her my plan and when it will be completed. She knew I was coming today._

_Wish to know my plan? You are it. You are the plan. It took a while to form, but because of your eagerness to accompany me places and in fact befriend me, the plan formed in my head easily. I had begun to lose my focus a little until Tanya came and reminded me that my place is not among to Volturi, and most certainly not with you, Jane. You were simply the means I used to get my revenge. I seduced you into loving me using many different methods. Originally, I thought I would have to use my own powers, but indeed, I did not need to. You truly fell in love with me, Jane. I cannot lie to you about that, for the information will just torture you more—the second part to my plan. You are the Volturi's head guard; the most praised, known, and feared, the infamous Jane. And so, I first distracted you from your duty, confusing you and causing you to lash out at odd moments, as seen when Tanya was visiting._

_Once I made you mine completely, it was easy to upset you at the worst moment and quickly leave you in your pain and despair. I, though able to control emotions, know how the mind works enough to know that you were indeed feeling those feelings because of me, but not my powers. So now you are tortured even more and there is nothing you can do about it. For with love comes pain. And now the Volturi have indeed _lost_ their most prized guard of all, all thanks to me._

_Enjoy, because I never loved you._

_-Jasper Whitlock_

I gagged once I finished reading. None of the words soaked in except those last ones. He never loved me. I was tricked. I had truly fallen in love and he never loved me back!

"He used you!" Alec shouted and ran out of my room, most likely to tell Aro what happened.

I just stood there, unable to understand what was going on. I was frozen in place, the letter from Jasper still in my hands. But my fingers loosened and the slip of paper fluttered to the ground, as if an innocent snowflake. Yet it held all the innocence of a whore. It was disgusting, dirty, filth turning my hands to the hands of a murderer. He had called me one, for Pete's sake! I never murdered! All I did was know about the plan. If all of them died, then none would suffer. Didn't he know that was my idea? Of course, I said it saying that that way nobody would come to us for revenge…the very revenge that he sought using me.

Alec was right. Jasper used me.

_-Jasper Whitlock_. That's how he signed it. That name in itself held some solemnity. He didn't sign it Cullen, like the surname of his family—his dead family. Yet he also didn't use Hale, like the name he was using before, when they lived in Forks. Whitlock…his real name. He reverted back to his state before he met the Cullens.

But I wasn't reverting back to the old Jane. I had a feeling she would never come back. I was a new Jane. One that held emotions foreign to the old, sadistic Jane. And one that was in such a state of despair, she didn't want to see anyone ever again.

The new Jane ran from her room, down the hall and down the stairs, too much in a hurry to wait for the elevator. On my way down the front hall, I rushed past Alec, who looked extremely worried. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anyone, even myself. That's why I ran out the front doors and into the sunlit streets and to the forest where I had spent so many good memories with Jasper.

I sat down on a random log in the shade of a large tree. Still, through the leaves, I could see spots of my diamond skin. The skin of a killer…yeah, right! My body shook once more with unleashable tears and I curled into a little again. Like that, I fell over onto my back and screamed out all my hurt and pain, though it did nothing. I knew I would be executed once they found me. I had just run through the sun with a hundred people able to see. And now I was in the open and yelling. There was no doubt in my mind.

My life was over. But I didn't want to die. I wanted to be murdered, but not by my own hands. Let them come find me.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry it's so short. I just needed to stop it right there. Like Jasper's letter. Almost just wrote "Jane, I never really loved you. -Jasper" Seriously. You guys wanted an explaination tho right? Why he is TORTURING Jane? Apparently, he was going to do this from the start...and it was JANE who iniciated it! Well, there's a shocker! But also some hints to what's to come in the letter. Can you find them? I put one part in on perpose.**

**And Alec is going to help Jane as much as possible, don't worry. And there will be ONE more scene w/ a bit of slash/yaoi/shonnan-ai ((whatever you wanna call it)) so beware. That will be either the next chapter or the chapter after that, depending on what I will do. Most likely two chapters from now. Yeah, there will be next chapter, with another cameo from Tanya ((a bit of Jasper for you! Just not his POV)) and then one more chapter. Then the amazing epilogue that will set you guys up for a sequal! VOTE THE IN POLL ON MY PROFILE!!**

**And I don't think the next two chapters or the epilogue will be too long anymore. Longer than this, obviously, but not longer than 3,000 words probably. I LUV YOU ALL FOR STICKING AROUND THIS LONG!!**


	9. SORRY! AN

Guys, I'm sooo sorry about not updating in forever. Death Note has currently taken over my life. I have several one-shots to complete, several stories to finish, several to start really writing...I'm killing myself here! And it's all because I have a too much overactive imagination...

Anyways, about Midnight Scars:

*There will be no sequal. I'm just not that into Twilight anymore.

*I will update as soon as I can for this story, but it still might be a while. Please stay with me!

Sorry to all my faithful watchers and those who are tuning in for the first time and wish to read more. Try reading some of my other stories! Pwease?

Luvs ya,  
Zena Silverwing

((PS: I got a pendant today w/ a feather on it for "Silverwing"...but they were out of the silver. I got a gold one, but it's still pretty awesome...Along w/ a bat pendant and a lightning bolt *I like Greek Mythology, okay?* Just thought that would interest you.))


End file.
